Alternatively
by themis.ceres
Summary: Sam Collection #1. Poor SGC they might as well put a sign up- Welcome to the Multiverse Hub! This time SG1 members are being replaced one by one... is there enough time to get everyone back to their own reality and their own Sam?
1. Differences

**Alternatively**

**Chapter 1: Differences**

I should have known something was wrong the moment she stepped out of the Stargate. There was something different, an aura around her maybe, about her. It was the way she looked at _him_, with a quiet small smile. She nodded to General Hammond and started towards the infirmary. If I hadn't been me and we hadn't been SG1 her actions would probably have gone unnoticed but since we are ourselves and what team we are they didn't. She brushed her right bang out of her eye with her left hand and then ever so smally held said hand out behind her for him to follow, closely.

I was shocked. I mean she is the strong self sufficient Major Carter I've never seen her reach out for anyone never mind him. Daniel and I followed them, watching closely; apparently he was just as shocked as I was. She flitted quietly, softly by his side. He nodded occasionally; a raise of an eyebrow here, even graced the almost one-sided conversation with 'Indeed' a couple times. It was odd how close she stood to him. There was not two inches between them. A few times they actually bumped into each other. The first time he bowed his head and made as if to gesture apologize when he stopped. I think he must have caught a look in her eye; she's so good at talking with her eyes, because he didn't and never tried to again. And man he must have working on his jokes because there was not one moment when the smile left her face. It was a gentle almost shy, unassuming smile that spoke volumes of care.

I turned to Daniel. "Did I miss something?" He tore his eyes away from the, what seemed to be a, couple. "I think Jack that we haven't been getting our memos." I nodded rustily, a grimace working its way onto my face. "I never get my memos."

Sam hopped onto the infirmary bed and grinned as Janet approached. She laughed, "Hey Jan." She nodded to our CMO and rolled up her sleeve. "So how's it hangin' with ah ya know?" She nodded in Daniel and my direction. We throw each other looks of shock and surprise Janet is not seeing either one of us.. to my knowledge… probably missing more memos

Janet looked up in surprise, throwing a glance in our way before starting her examination. "Oh, well you know Sam. Same old same old." She took a blood sample and checked Sam over.

At Janet's low-key non-response Sam chuckled. "Alright Jan tell me bout it later." She winked and swung off the examination table. "And Jan," she leaned in and almost whispered, "let me know how the results come back. Okay?" She smiled gratefully and headed over to us, Teal'c following her. Janet nodded slowly still extremely confused.

"Hey, you guys hungry?" Without pausing she rubbed her stomach and huffed. "I am so starving lets go to the commish, I haven't eaten a real meal in like forever." She smiled over her shoulder and him and bounded out of the infirmary. I've never seen a Jaffa smile but I think Teal'c came pretty close watching her sashay out of there.

The three of us walked slowly after her and watched, fascinated at this new strangeness that called herself Samantha Carter. The woman that we knew was gone in her place was this bubbly creature who piled the strangest sugars and fruits onto her platter. Humming and smiling to herself as she made her way to SG1's table.

We men shook our collective heads and made our way to the line and the table. Teal'c approached first and her eyes motioned for him to sit next to her. He bowed his head and rounded the table. Daniel took his customary position across from her which forced me to sit across from Teal'c. Awkward? Yeah.

Sam sent quick glances in his direction and smiled at his really not so funny jokes. Suddenly she slowed her chewing and looked directly at me. "Colonel? You didn't hurt her did you?" I looked around for the mysterious her. "Noo.." I said slowly. She sat back up. "Good. Cause you do, and I will so kick your ass." I choked on my, whatever I was eating. "Excuse me Carter." I must have heard her wrong. She is never insubordinate. Never. Ever. _Ever_. She turned back into her food. "Yes sir. You hurt her and I will wipe up the commissary with you ass." Beat "Sir." She grinned up at us. Before turning her attention towards Daniel.

"You man." She smiled and waved her fork at him. Almost dangerously I'm sure. "How's it going with you. I mean how's your love life?" She smiled almost pleasantly but there was a hint of torture in her eye. Daniel swallowed slowly and tried to formulate a response but he had none. Carter was off her rocker. It _was_ official.

_SG1 please report to the Infirmary_

Sam looked up worriedly as her right head reached out, _as if it were normal_, for Teal'c's arm. Her eyes glazed over as she raised herself and stride purposefully towards the exit.

Teal'c frowned. "I believe that we too should accompany Major Carter." We followed after her.


	2. Sam's News

**Chapter 2: Sam's News**

The guys jogged down to the infirmary not quiet sure what could be wrong. Sam had just gotten back from a peaceful mission with a gaggle of science geeks, there were no fire fights, no Gou'alds, no plants, and no natives that even looked at her team cross eyed. When they arrived Sam was standing in the middle of the room wringing her hands. Janet came out shortly there after with a folder in her hands.

"Sam, would you like to go somewhere were we can go and talk in private?" She gestured towards her office. Sam looked up confused.

"No no, its fine. I mean they all know already, we're a team Jan." She gave a watery smile. Janet opened the folder and took a deep breath.

"Okay, we'll my tests show that you are about five months pregnant." She paused and looked up, shock registered on every face except Sam's.

"Yes Janet, obviously, is there a problem?" Sam was getting a bit exasperated, she had assumed when she got called down here that something was wrong and now it seemed that it was just a waste of a trip. Janet looked down at her report.

"No, no the tests are fine but I just wasn't sure if you knew. I mean we don't know what gate travel does to a fetus and it seems you hadn't informed General Hammond either so" She was cut off by said general entering the infirmary.

"Major Carter, would you please tell me what in gods name is going on?" His face was beat red and caused Sam to swallow nervously. The confusion, however, was evident on her face.

"Sir, I honestly don't know."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't know how you got pregnant Major?"

She shook her head. "No sir, I know that I mean I am just as confused as you about what is going on here, sir." All of a sudden Sam's eyes widened in horror and turned to Janet. "Wait, when you said that you don't know what gate travel does you weren't kidding were you?" Janet shook her head. Sam turned back to the General. "Sir, I believe we have a situation."

Hammond barely contained an eye roll. "You had better believe it Major."

Sam sighed and shook her head. "No sir, I think there is a bigger problem. I don't think this is my reality. She looked around at the blank stares. "Sir I suggest that we continue this in the briefing room." Hammond nodded. Suddenly the unauthorized off world activation signal came on. They all made there way there in time to see the gate activate with a kawoosh. "No way." Sam breathed. "Sir, we need to debrief now." Hammond looked at Walter.

"Sir, it should just be SG5 checking in."

Hammond nodded. "Let me know if anything happens." He jerked his head towards the stairs.

000

Hammond sat down and took a deep breath. "Okay, Major Carter, please start from the beginning." Sam nodded.

"First of all your gate is off." She looked around, everyone's face was blank. "Okay, we'll do that later. Well sir this is definitely not my reality and it seems the differences started about three years ago. After Jolinar Teal'c became my pillar of support. The rest of my team withdrew and I was left on my own to deal with it. We really bonded and after I healed SG1 did too. A year after that incident I came to you and asked to be allowed to pursue a personal relationship with Teal'c. In my reality you and the President gave your permission and congratulations, it was a gift of sorts for pulling through. I think you knew what I was going to ask as soon as stepped into your office and had seen it coming." She chuckled slightly, the General always saw more than he let on. "SG1 was allowed to stay on as it was because Janet was pessimistic about my ability to have children because of Jolinar and our feelings hadn't changed our performance in three years. We didn't try but I secretly hoped that one day I would get lucky, and I did. About five months ago during my post mission exam Janet found high hormonal levels. I was informed six weeks later that I was expecting a son." She beamed, that had been her highlight of working with the SGC. "Our first contact was to the Tok'ra, because of their research and time with the Stargate they just had legions of information about gate travel and its interaction with a fetus. I was removed temporarily from SG1 and placed on purely scientific duty." She shrugged. General Hammond nodded and spoke up.

"Major, a few questions. Was there a quantum mirror on your last mission?"

Sam shook her head and frowned. "No sir, not that I noticed or touched. But we _were_ there to investigate an Ancient device."

Hammond nodded. "Secondly you said, before, our gate was off, what did you mean by that?"

This time Sam smiled. "Well sir, when it engaged there was that kawoosh of plasma. That really shouldn't being happening sir, it looks like your gate isn't connected properly to the Ancient base world." Again with the blank looks. She smiled indulgently and continued. "I take that's another difference. Maybe year again we stumbled upon what the Asgard tell us is the Ancient planet zero, where they began, Delphi. It was an accident really, we traveled through a star and the extra energy boost pushed us farther than we had ever gone before." She sat up a little straighter as the excitement began to show in her face. "It turns out sir that the entire gate system is connected and controlled by a huge super computer, sort of." She grinned. "His name is Hermes. He is the avatar of the gate system, he oversees every single gate. It really is truly fascinating sir. Someone or something, we're thinking the Wraith, turned him off and for the past several millennia or whatever gate travel has been wrong or off so to speak." Relaxing slightly she sat back in her chair, hands crossed in her lap. "You haven't discovered Delphi yet apparently so you aren't dialed in properly." A smug air settled over her as everyone had there eyes glued on her in shock.

General Hammond shook himself a little, he had probably understood only half of what she was says but right now he had to put his priorities on order. He had to get their Samantha Carter back first.

"Sam that sounds fascinating but right now our first priority is getting you back to your right reality." She nodded sadly. "The rest of SG1 I want geared up and ready to head out in twenty minutes, you're going back to that planet and I want to know what happened." The men all nodded. "Dismissed."

000

Hammond and Sam watched as they guys departed up the gate. "Good luck SG1." Jack waved and the wormhole collapsed. The General turned towards Sam, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Major, I would like you to write up a report on this gate problem and the planet Delphi. The more the better Sam."

She smiled. "Thank you sir." As she wanted towards her lab a little bounce was in her step.


	3. Jack's Turn

**Chapter 3: Jack's Turn**

While the other three-quarters of SG1 had returned, went through showers and med exams and were now not so patiently waiting at the debriefing table Sam was saving her thesis on the Delphi gate and printing out the highlights.

Making her way down the hall she smiled to herself, the baby was beginning to move. Latching her hands under her slightly protruding belly Sam walked into the debriefing room to see everyone settling down. She was on her way to her regular seat, to the left of General Hammond, when Jack started approaching her with a grin on his face. She had secretly suspected to herself that something was going between the Sam that belonged her this and Jack, he had looked thoroughly disappointed at the earlier meeting today. From what she was able to gather from Sergeants Harriman and Siler the rest of the base agreed with her.

Apparently every time this reality's SG1 had stumbled upon a quantum mirror Sam and Jack were involved, at the time she had just nodded. Her reality had found a few of those too. She remembered those missions vividly because the nights after were some of the toughest in her relationship. Presently seeing Jack so happy was a little startling. She smiled vaguely, placing one hand on the table and one on her belly.

"Jack?" her voice was slow and flat. Jack reduced his pace and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You know what?" Sam looked up quizzically. "I am so sorry, you were right. I promised a huge wedding and five kids and a minivan and a nice big house and I promise I will never yell at you again, ever. You can kick me out on my ass I don't care about Ms. McConnell." He looked down happily, if not expectantly. Sam swallowed and smiled nervously. When she spoke her voice held a slightly condescending tone.

"Well I'm sure that's great Jack bu-" he cut her off by placing his hands on her stomach and butt and his tongue down her throat.

The room went silent.

Air Force Colonel Jonathan O'Neill was kissing his subordinate female officer, who in this case happened to be pregnant with his brother-in-arms child.

Sam pushed him off and took a step back towards Teal'c, wiping her mouth off. "Uck"

General Hammond stood up. "Colonel O'Neill what in damnation do you think you are doing?" Jack took a step back from the table as if finally noticing the other people in the room, and looked at them like _they_ were the ones who were crazy.

"Sir? What are you doing here?"

It was Hammond's turn to look at Jack incredulously. "I work here! As your boss!"

Jack smirked and waggled his eyebrows. "Yes, sir! But I thought you had requested the week off."

Hammond sank down tiredly into his chair. "Stand down airman." After rubbing her eyes thoroughly George Hammond called Walter to page Doc Frasier. A few minutes later Janet came puffing up the stairs.

"You rang General?"

He nodded. "It seems that Colonel O'Neill has been subject to the same device as Major Carter." Janet's eyebrows skyrocketed.

Jack just laughed. "I see you've been taking lessons Jan. Big guy definitely has taught you well!" He continued to laugh as everyone exchanged startled glances. Finally Daniel cleared his throat.

"General, I'd like to propose something."

"Anything son, anything." Desperation lined the two star general's voice.

"Well sir, I'd like to take both Sam and Jack down to my office and record the differences of their realities. It would be interesting to see they diverged and what situations they are each facing with the Gou'ald and the Replicators." Hammond sighed.

"Go ahead."

Janet stood firmly in the doorway. "I call testing them first."

000

Daniel had finally managed to save Sam and Jack from the bowels of the infirmary and endless tests. Sam seemed especially tired, Daniel drove her towards the couch and handed her a glass of water. "How far along are you?" he asked gently. Sam balanced her glass on an arm of the sofa and watched it carefully.

"About five months." She turned her head towards him and smiled. "We really were to lucky back then. Everyone was."

Daniel's eyebrows crinkled. "Back then?"

"Yea, I don't know, I guess it sounds funny. Eight months ago everything we touched was gold, technology, medicine, missions, me getting pregnant, Janet's adoption papers coming through, hell even you were lucky." She tapped his shoulder.

"What happened?"

Sam shrugged. "We became complacent and stopped thinking long term. When 'the powers that be' started stepping and taking decisions away from us we didn't realize and now, well lets just say that Kinsley has nothing on General Hammond." She chuckled humorlessly. "Teal'c's thinking of moving full time to Dakara and accepting the leading role on the Jaffa Council that Bra'tac keeps pushing at him." She dragged her loose hair behind her ear. "I know that Jack is planning on retiring again and Janet may resign her commission to work at a local hospital." She looked up from the spot on floor. "You'll probably head back to Egypt." Sam reached out and fingered Daniel's BDU sleeve. "Please. Don't do that to them. Whatever they did it can be worked out I promise. Just give them a chance at least." She sighed resignedly.

_CRASH_

Daniel jumped, spilling Sam's water. Across the room Jack stood slightly bent over a large dusty pile of books, trying to look innocent. Daniel huffed. "Nice Jack, same throughout all the realities." He picked up the different texts and re-shelved them before moving behind his desk. "Okay. We had better get started. Both of you um, okay, let's do this systematically. Charts..." Daniel pushed up his glasses and grappled for a blank page and pen. Settling in finally Daniel looked up. "Okay, how about starting with the Gou'ald. Jack?" He eyed his friend carefully.

Looking all together all too bored Jack answered. "Destroyed."

Daniel looked up curiously. "How?" Jack just shrugged.

"Our Stargate is public, the people of the world saw the Gou'ald threat for what is was and they called for a untied, all out, total war. Everything, the economy, all the industries, everyone was dedicated to fighting them. It took almost a decade but we did it. We destroyed every single one." He leaned forward. "Every. Single. One."

Daniel continued scratching his notes out for a moment. When he looked up Jack was still watching him with a strange spark in his eye. A moment later Daniel realized that he was feeling guilty, he needed forgiveness. Daniel reached across the table and patted his arm sincerely stating. "You did good."

Jack sighed and leaned back. "Yea, I guess we did."

Daniel turned back to Sam. "And your situation?"

She played with a loose piece of string on her BDU shirt. "We came to a peaceful resolution with both the Gou'ald and the Tok'ra about a year and a half ago."

Daniel looked up. "Peaceful."

Sam smiled and met his eyes. "Yea peaceful."

"Oh-kay. How did that happen?"

Sam closed her eyes and smiled secretively. "Several millennia ago the first two hosts were taken, a male and a female. They were from the same planet but two different, warring, kingdoms. Their Tok'ald's were life partners and even though there was some uneasiness in the beginning the two hosts came to love one another. When the woman began to bear children there was a whisper that they were not her mate's. She was made to under take several tests, tribal ones that she could never have passed guilty or innocent. Declared a failure her mate threw her and her daughter out to a barren world. After that the two refused to ever again deal with what they named the Gou'ald, meaning takers of life, they went from world to world spreading lies and evils about them. After they had gained enough followers she declared war on the people from her mate's kingdom. Obviously he retaliated. Since then the war between the Gou'ald and renamed Tok'ra, obviously meaning against Ra, her mate." Daniel scribbled furiously.

"Wow, that's .. wow." Pushing up his glasses he studied what he had written. "But um who were the two women running the opposition." Sam's smile became a beam.

"Selmack and her daughter Jolinar."

Daniel started. "Selmack and Jolinar??!"

Sam smile just increased. "Isn't it just too funny."

Daniel shook his head. "Yea just too." He shook his head. "Okay, replicators?"

Jack shook his head. "Don't have 'em." Daniel nodded and looked to Sam.

She waved her hand. "Don't worry I've updated the machine that this Sam was working on along with leaving notes."

Daniel nodded again. "Okay great. That leaves us with the fun stuff. I want all the gossip." All three leaned in and began whispering furiously.


	4. Double Juicy

**Chapter 4: Deluxe Juiciness **

Daniel was handing out charts. Color coated charts. With diagrams. And bold font.

"General. From what I have learned from the alternate Sam about the device she was sent to study there seems to be a period in the Ancient calendar for enlightenment. The device, when turned on, brings different realities together to share knowledge and solutions. At least that is the mission report, unfortunately she was not able to bring any of the actual writing." He cleared his throat. "Both Sam and Jack here have typed up fascinating reports to enlighten you, their counterparts and me; the highlights of which I have included in every bodies folders today. They discuss the Gou'ald, replicators, and the major events in their realities. Of course it will be CCed and BBCed as need."

Turning to the projector Daniel didn't mean the General's eye. "I thought that for this debriefing however we could discuss social differences, so people would know what to expect and how to react." General Hammond nodded. He knew gossip when it hit him over the head. Daniel brought up the slide show he had spent the afternoon preparing.

"Okay, here we have the basics from Jack's reality. There Sam and Jack are _seriously_ if not officially involved. They have two children, Jacob and Marie, with twins on the way. As soon as Jack returns to the proper reality it is reported that he will be buying a house, a minivan, and an extremely large wedding." Daniel clicked to the next slide, pictures of the children appeared. Jacob had short curly brown hair and blue eyes while Marie had large blonde hair and brown eyes.

He clicked again. "Next in Jack's reality Shaure is still alive and in perfect health. Apparently when I was retrieved after you sir discovered that there was no bomb we had already started a family. So they all came back with me. We have seven children, an old Victorian house and three dogs from the pound." He clicked to the next side and pointed out the different children. "Elizabeth, Samantha, Jonathan, Sarah, George, Janet, and Kirk." Teal'c nodded approvingly from his seat. Daniel clicked the projector again.

"And now we can explain Jack's really not funny joke from this morning. It seems that Janet and Teal'c are also involved. Married actually with three sons. Williams, Brandon, and Daniel." Their smiling pictures appeared in rapid succession. "Interestingly the AU Alpha site has been developed into a real habitable planet so that is where the se Teal'c's are located." Another chart replaced Janet's children's pictures.

"And now Sam's love life." Sam blushed and Daniel cleared his throat. "I mean uh, alternate reality Major Carter's social organization chart." Jack snickered. "Obviously she had Teal'c are involved and 5 months pregnant." He paused. "Congrats you two." He winked making Sam blush even more.

"Jack and Janet are married with two sons, Mark and Patrick" he pushed ahead to a slide that had the boy's pictures and a sonogram on it "and a daughter on the way."

"And finally it seems that I am involved with an Air Force Cadet named Isabelle Wallis. Sam has also generously added that the grapevine has Isabelle two months pregnant and us secretly engaged." He sighed expressively. "Thank you Sam." Turning to face the General he added.

"Less interesting sir is that both realties have defeated the Gou'ald in some way. _That_ information is all in the report." He gestured to the unopened folder sitting in front of Hammond.

Hammond nodded. "Dr. Jackson have you isolated the device that has caused this?" Daniel shook his head.

"Not yet sir but I would like to take a team of specialists to photograph everything planet-side."

Hammond smiled and shook his head. "Do you have any idea what you do to my blood pressure Doctor Jackson?" The young man was about to respond when the old general lifted a hand. "Fine. A small team, I don't want to expose anyone more than necessary and NO touching anything. You understand?" Daniel nodded. "Good you gate out in fifteen minutes."

"Dismissed."


	5. It Takes Two

**Chapter 5: It Takes Two**

As soon as Daniel reached planet side he started splitting people up. "Okay people, we need two groups. One goes east and one goes west. Um, Major Ames and Captain Bryn if you wouldn't mind taking the first specialist team and Captain Kiptle if you could come with me, Teal'c, and the second group of specialists." The three men nodded. They had all come to learn that Dr. Jackson was as keen and with-it as any career military man.

As the two groups split Daniel and Teal'c took the lead in the direction both Sam and Jack had been seen heading on their previous missions. After walking for almost 25 minutes they came upon what looked like Stonehenge, but in a smaller scale. There were eight pillars carved on the backside and the front side, each in a different language.

Daniel immediately recognized several of the languages including old Latin, Gou'ald, Tollan, Ancient, Nox and what he assumed was the Furling dialect. The last two were extremely different from the others; the most northern pillar was completely made up of zeros and ones while the most southern pillar was just blank. Daniel stopped several meters from the mini stone hedge and nodded to Teal'c.

Easing his way around the group Teal'c found Captain Kiptle. "We will begin spreading out. I will take the right and you the left." John Kiptle nodded; even as a Marine one did not question a member of SG1. They had, ten times over, earned the right to be trusted implicitly. Unless of course they were robotic, entity invaded, symbiote invaded, Neolithic, or body switched.

Daniel held up his hand and cleared his throat. "Okay, since there are only five of us with cameras I want everyone to start on the outside of the pillars, video tape everything, and them move to the inside." As the four specialists dispersed Daniel and Teal'c made their way into the center of the stone ring. As good and involved specialists it took a few moments for anyone to realize that a blue gel force field was rising in-between the posts and moving up to form a small dome over the lintels.

The only female specialist on the team was the first to see it. "Dr. Jackson!" Looking up the archeologist eyes widened. Reading the text on her panel the young woman gave Daniel the spark notes version of what was going on. "It seems that this place acts like a quantum mirror, the center of reality traveling. The writer refers to it as the Fountain of Souls." This half of SG1 just shared a knowing glance. Fountain of anything were never very good. "It looks like the AU Major Carter was right, once a year there is a window on the use."

Scanning his own pillar Daniel called back. "That must be the summary side while hopefully the directions are on this side."

From the left Captain Kiptle raised the question on everyone's mind. "Dr. Jackson how do you turn it off?"

Finishing the text Daniel began to shake his head. "It's automatic." Looking around he sighed. "I guess who ever built this place reasoned that only people who knew how to use it would enter." The captain shook his head. He had to get placed with half of SG1.

Suddenly the writing on both sides of the pillars began lighting up, starting at the bottom and slowly working its way up. Daniel sighed again as Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Here we go." He muttered. To the group he stated the obvious. "I think the process is almost done." No sooner were the words uttered then the force field went opaque, flashed, and suddenly dissolved.

Now standing in the middle of the circle was Teal'c and Daniel. Only Teal'c had an extremely bored look on his face and his staff weapon was completely at ease at his side. Daniel pose was even more disturbing. He was clothed in full fledged cameo, matching that of Captain Kiptle, fully suited up, and holding a P-90 at a relaxed 45 degree angle. Chewing gum he called amicably. "Well that was interesting." Moving to stand close to but not inside of the circle Kiptle and the female specialist stared at the two men. Daniel frowned. "Major, do I look like I'm part of the circus?" At the stern tone of professionalism in this new Daniel's voice Kiptle couldn't help but stand a bit straighter. "Is this Delta-Niner-Niner?" The poor captain just looked confused.

Daniel rolled his eyes and exchanged smirks with a Teal'c he barely recognized. "Fine, take me to your leader."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A little over half an hour later the team reappeared back in the gate room where General Hammond was waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp. Daniel had come through first closely followed by Teal'c, both men disarmed, and then Captain Kiptle and Major Ames, who had their weapons trained on the now strangers. That strange procession was followed by the specialists and finally Captain Bryn. Daniel smacked his gum. General Hammond frowned.

"General G man, long time no see!" Daniel held up his palm for a high five. When all he got from the Lt. General in return was a cold stare and frown he lowered his hand and shrugged. "Most definitely a different reality."

Hammond placed his hands on his hips. "What in gods name is going on here Doctor?" Looking behind him Daniel was confused as the General continued to stare at him. Teal'c thumped him on the chest and nodded to his uniform.

Daniel nodded. "I'm sorry General you have to wrong man. I am _Colonel_ Daniel Jackson, CO of SG7." He smiled. "Our wives are doctors but you and men; we're military through and through."

Looking behind the two strangers for confirmation poor George rubbed his forehead and sighed. Watching Daniel bounce in a way not unlike that of Jack O'Neill he was getting a headache. "Oi vey."

* * *

After passing their medical exams and being debriefed of the current situation of SG1 Daniel and Teal'c were escorted to where Jack and Sam were waiting in a VIP room. 

Jack was sitting at the table with his feet up playing a solitaire while Sam was lying on the single bed the farthest away from him. Daniel took the other single bed, they were separated by a bedside table, Teal'c moved to a spot in the floor where he could see all three others in clear view and closed his eyes.

Jack huffed. "This is so stupid."

Daniel snorted. "You think this is bad, imagine what the other us's must be feeling. There's no confirmation that all realities know what's going on." He paused. "I'm an archeologist here." He snorted again.

Jack sighed. "Space monkey you're an archeologist everywhere. This you is just" he waved a hand.

Sam fingered the hem of her extra large BDU shirt. "I miss my reality." She sniffed. "I'm not even involved with anyone here." The three men sighed, each missing their own Sam Carter.

Suddenly Jack took his feet down. "Let's hear more about your guys's realities. I mean it _is_ only fair, you've got to read all about ours." He gestured to the pile of manila folders on the table. The two men nodded.

"Okay, I guess I'll start." Daniel cleared his throat as Sam sat up. "Marine Colonel Daniel Joshua Jackson, CO of SG7. I am engaged to Samantha Carter, Doctor of Quantum and Astro Physics. Um, in my reality SG1 was retired almost three years ago." He paused to think. "Jack was promoted to Brigadier General so he could over see the base. Sam was hired as civilian consultant on a case by case basis. Uh Teal'c and Ishtar and their son moved to the Delta Site. Obviously I was place in command of SG7." Counting on his fingers Daniel smiled. "Ryan, Janet and George's son, just turned four.."

Sam held up her hand with a crooked look on her face. "Janet and General Hammond?"

Daniel nodded. "They were together before the SGC."

Reaching for the notebook on the bedside table Sam shrugged off Daniel and Teal'c's strange looks. "Apparently, this reality's Daniel is extremely fastidious." They all nodded knowingly.

"Anal" Jack supplied.

Teal'c shook his head. "O'Neill I am positive this Daniel cannot compare to you fastidiousness." His grin scared Daniel, whose reality had never seen Teal'c smile like that.

Sam cleared her throat. "Um guys, can we focus here. I want to leave these guys with something seeing as they've been so accommodating." They all nodded. "So Daniel, tell us about the Gou'ald?"

Daniel frowned. "The who?"


End file.
